


Petits pas

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ballet AU, Dancing, F/M, dance room sex, f!kunimi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:38:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5552687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She dances, catching sight of him and Akira smiles, like a fox hunting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petits pas

 

_Un. Deux. Trois. Quatre._

Mizoguchi's voice was even, steady and stern as he guided them, and Akira could always see in the corner of her eyes. Slowly turning, guided by Yuutarou's hands on her hips, up on her shoulders and neck as she swirls and steps forward, aside, forward again.

_Cinq. Six. Sept. huit._

She makes sure to catch his eyes, to seek Mizoguchi whenever she can, her posture slightly shifting in Yuutarou's hold, like a sunflower towards the Sun, burning and earnest. She keeps her fingers light in the air, always pointing at him, always looking at him until she sees him stare back.  
Until her legs falter, Yuutarou's hands too harsh around her and her posture unsure, weak under Mizoguchi's eyes.

_Again. Begin._

She stands proud in the silence, the soft thud of Mizoguchi's feet against the wooden floor, a long glance she gives between him and Yuutarou, full of fire and promises before she takes his hands, looking away from Mizoguchi in a soft yet strong movement of her head, a bow of her leg and there, they dance.  
She plays hide and seek, hiding herself against Yuutarou's body when they dance too close to him, but looks behind her shoulders before her pivot, keeping him in her sight as she turns and turns, following Yuutarou in his steps, chasing Mizoguchi with her eyes, with her hands and pointee shoes whenever she moves.

_Sept et Huit._

Mizoguchi voice stops as they end their routine, the thrum of adrenaline and satisfaction making her legs and arms burn and she feels the tremors of joy in Yuutarou's fingers, in the warmth of his body and the sweat between her brows. The bow to Mizoguchi when he releases them, voice softer and praising and Akira smiles against her towel, hiding her face and her pleased, hungry smile.

She takes Yuutarou's hand in a gentle grip, kissing his cheek as he wishes her goodnight, as he laughs for her not to work too much alone with Mizoguchi, as he did and does so still. And she laughs back too, already stretching, already looking away from his retreating form to focus on Mizoguchi again.

"Come." he says, with his voice as firm as usual but Akira knows it. Knows the warmth and the fire that makes her walk so easily towards him, forgetting the burn and tiredness in her muscles, taking his hands in hers, soft fingers against the naked skin of his forearms and she trails them against them. Light, nails barely grazing the skin as Mizoguchi holds her close, murmuring about posture and the sturdiness of her feet against the ground.

_Un. Deux. Trois. Quatre_

She sways against him with a soft smile, letting herself be guided by the sure hands on her hips, by the feel of them up against her stomach, up against the skin under her breasts as he turns her around, making her swirl and step between his legs, around him and never do they look away from each other.

She doesn't try to hide how her breath itches when his hands grab her thighs, lifting her without effort; but she tries to hide how it makes her melt, how her legs seem to loose strength and how she shivers when he lowers her slowly, her thigh against Mizoguchis waist, staying there as she bends back, as his hand traces her bust again, caressing her breasts as she exhales lowly; getting up into his embrace again.

He does not count again, nor does Mizoguchi speaks as she kisses him, standing on her tip toes, tall enough to reach him and pull him against her more as the grip on her waist tighten, his hands moving up her thighs, firmly resting on her buttocks as he sighs, holding her up strongly.

He makes them sway, pressed close together, too close and Akira can feel her desire grow before she even feels the cold wall against her fevered skin. She knows the flush on her skin, the way her hands fumbles in his hair and how her nails scrap at his scalp but Mizoguchi only bites at her skin playfully, a thrust of his hips making her sigh, a strangled moan in her throat.

"You were good today" he whispers against her skin, his body still swaying against hers, still taunting as he whispers more praises, "you were beautiful, dancing like this, little vixen". And Akira laughs, as she always does when he calls her like this. Vixen, he swears again on her neck, his mouth warm against her skin and he nibbles lightly, licking the red away.

"Of course I was." she answers haughtily yet breathless as she feels his fingers move against her thighs, thumbing at her leotard and pushing the fabric away slowly, touching her skin and her sex as she breathes again, clutching him close again. "I hope you did not think I could be any less." she adds, between sighs and moans and she feels him laugh, the rumble of his chest pushing his fingers closer to her cunt, and she feels them getting wet from her own arousal.

"I could still show you how better it could have been." he mumbles, half sternly as he moves them slightly, her legs opening more for him and she is boneless in his arms, happy to be led, happy to be pressed close against him.

Then show me she whispers back, smiling and moaning when he begins to count again, his fingers moving against her sex, sow thrusts inside of her as his hips moves and she can feel the hardness of his cock through the clothes and she already wants more.

  
_Un. Deux. Trois. Quatre._


End file.
